Forget About Love
by Lady Marauder
Summary: Harry Potter broke her heart. Can Ginny Weasley forget about love? One shot, short and sweet. Songfic.


Disclaimer: All characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling cause she brought them forth from the corners of her own mind and I had nothing at all to do with it and blah blah blahbbity blah blah.

Rating: G

Pairing: HP/GW

Summary: Harry Potter broke her heart. Can Ginny Weasley forget about love? One shot, short and sweet. Songfic.

Forget About Love

It's 9:37 in the morning and I hate Harry Potter. I'm trying very, very hard to study for my Herbology exam today, but I just can't. I stare at one page of notes until it blurs and then move onto the next. I've got to shut my eyes, just for a second. Argh! When did I tattoo a green-eyed, black haired individual onto the inside of my eyelids?!

__

Forget about that guy

Forget about the way you fell into his eyes

Forget about his charms

Forget about the way he held you in his arms

Walking on air's obnoxious

The thrill, the chill

Will make you nauseous

And you'll never get enough

Just forget about love

It's 10:11 in the morning and I despise Harry Potter. The way my class is staring at me and McGonagall is furiously glaring, I can tell I've just earned myself a detention. Honestly, I didn't mean to call her that, but right now is just not the time to ask me to turn my quill into a hairbrush. Ugh, it's obvious _he _doesn't even own a hairbrush.

Forget about romance

Forget about the way your heart begins to dance

Then you feel the blush

When he's sprouting out some sentimental mush

Enough of this fluff

Just forget about love

It's lunchtime and I loathe Harry Potter. I really can't believe that he wouldn't even deny those rumors going around about him and that Ravenclaw. He just stood there and looked at me like he couldn't believe that I would even bring it up. Finally he said quietly, "You know, everyone's been asking me that all day long, Ginny."

"Yes, well, I'm the only one that the wrong answer might just kill." He just shook his head and walked away from me. That was two days ago and I haven't spoken to him since. 

Trying my best to glance down the table nonchalantly, I catch sight of Ron's hair, as blazing red as my own. As usual, he's shoving food down his throat like he hasn't eaten in weeks. I swear he doesn't even chew before he swallows. Hermione's next to him, her Arithmancy book propped up in front of her. She only looks up to pound Ron on the back when he begins choking, having tried to down his food to fast. She smiles at him affectionately as he sheepishly thanks her and returns to his food. Across from them is _him_. He looks...Harry looks miserable. I can feel my throat tighten at the mere sight of him. He must sense me, for he looks up. He stares for a moment before his face clouds; he leaps up from the table and proceeds to storm out of the Great Hall towards the lake. 

Before I even realize it, I'm rising to my feet to follow. Wait, why am I chasing after him?! Judging by the laughter, I'm sure I look quite funny as I head for the door, stop, spin around to face the table, than spin back around towards the door. I will my feet to stop carrying me towards him, but they've apparently sided with my heart rather than my head. 

__

I had almost forgotten the way it felt

When he held out his hand for mine

My heart all a flutter

-O how shudder!

The first time we kissed

-It won't be missed!

It's 11:02 in the afternoon and I can't help but miss Harry Potter. 

__

Cozy rendezvous

Candle light for two

You're calling my bluff

-Just forget about love!

He's leaning against a tall tree looking out towards the lake. The wind catches his black hair and weaves it around invisible fingers. A hateful remark on my lips, I come to a stop next to him. Then I catch sight of his face and the words die. "More accusations, Ginny?" He doesn't look at me as he speaks, so I stand silent until he turns to face me. I look into his eyes and my heart breaks. 

"Those rumors!" I whisper angrily. 

"Yes! Rumors! Just rumors Ginny!" He's yelling now. "I can't believe that you'd think I'd something like to you! And then you ask me to deny it like you actually suspect me?! Don't you trust me at all?! Don't you know me at all?! After every-" He breaks off and closes his eyes. And very suddenly, I realize my mistake. I should have trusted him. I should have ignored those rumors. I should have, I should have, I should have. But I didn't. Hesitantly, hopefully, I step forward and place a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. I murmur, "I'm so sorry, Harry," before stepping back. 

It's 11:34 in the afternoon and it occurs to me that I rather jump into the lake, than be eaten and regurgitated by the giant squid rather than be rejected by Harry Potter right now. 

He doesn't move for a moment. But then, he cups my face and kisses my forehead and I know I am forgiven.

__

I can't forget about my heart

-I can't forget about my heart

The way it felt to fall for you right from the start

-I'm still falling

To wish to want to wander

-To find the sun through rain and thunder

Whatever we may do

-Whatever we may do

You are here for me and I'll be there for you

-I'll be there for you

It's a beautiful day and I am very much in love with Harry Potter.

__

Enough is enough

I can't forget about love

Author's Notes: The song _Forget About Love _actually comes from the second Aladdin movie, _Aladdin and the Return of Jafar. _I just really liked the song when I heard it, I even downloaded it, lolz. In the movie, at the start of the song it was Iago singing to Jasmine about Aladdin (Ginny arguing with herself about how she really feels), than Jasmine slowly beginning to come around (Ginny changing her mind), and finally, Jasmine and Aladdin back together (Harry and Ginny). Review if you liked it, review if you didn't!

__ __ __


End file.
